


Saving Graces

by TheWeather



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, Genderless Frisk, Human hate groups, Post pacifist, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is depressed, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Soulmate AU, Violence, monster hate, soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 17,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeather/pseuds/TheWeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You hated how he tried to save you. Didn't he know that he couldn't save the dead and damned?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Knight in Shining Bunny Slippers

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you want me to continue this! I am in love with this idea and Sans alone motivates me lmao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning

If you were to end it, what would happen?

The basics you were aware of. The gasping of a final breath, or perhaps just the final tremor of a tired heart. A decaying body lowered into its box prison. Weeping faces of those who loved the soul once trapped inside its vessel of meat gathered around. A meaningless ceremony to bring ‘closure’ to the corpse. If a corpse could think you’d be inclined to believe it would tell you to piss off and leave funerals to the living. At least then there’d be an end result. You laughed bitterly into your empty bottle, the last remnants of which stung your insides on the way down. ‘This is the life,’ you thought, although you knew this wasn’t living. ‘drowning my innards in poison just to get me through the night.’ And you of course, were right again. Your pitiful existence was a blip on the ethereal plane. A meagre being who’s soul purpose was to look after your loved ones. A therapist once told you that if you couldn’t live for yourself, let your heart beat for others. Fat lot of good that did her when she jumped from her apartment block last week. ‘A nasty affair.’ you chided yourself. ‘A trifle difficult to put in a coffin.’ All that was left was bone dust and flesh paste. In all the millions of words in the english language you were finding simple sentences difficult to piece together. Your fingers traced idly on the knots in the polished wood of the cosy bar you had sat yourself in. It was a Wednesday evening and your shift managing the till at Muffet’s bakery had been cut short after a strange fish lady had crashed through the window. She said she’d pay, of course. Double after the strange monster’s determination was whittled down to nought in Muffet’s five eyed stare. You hated everything about yourself but even then, being on the receiving end of that stare was the last thing on your bucket list. Even then witnessing it sent shivers down your spine. A feeling you had grown accustomed to after sitting down at the bar. You were used to stares. Monster company seemed much more enticing than your own species. After all, they generally didn’t understand human body language, being much more enthralled with how you worked in general it was easy to order above what you were supposed to. Especially in such an unassuming crowd.  
“I think you’ve had enough kid.” a low, almost gravelly voice said from just over your shoulder. You snort, caring less about him than you do about your own problems.  
“What’s it to ya Bone boy?” you say, a slight edge to your voice that would send many a monster scurrying. But not this one. He- the skeleton- was extremely determined.  
“Just saw you over here, looking like you were going to throw up or pass out. Tibia honest I thought I’d give ya the dignity to not do that in a crowded bar.” This was the third time this week the Skeleton had done this little song and dance. Was that a bone pun you heard? You’d heard better but it was a nice change from the norm.  
“I appreciate the concern.” you slur, turning your body to face him. “But literally anyone else in this room would be a better waste of your time.” You could almost feel the tension on your skin. Like it was sticking to everything between you and your ‘knight in shiny bunny slippers.’  
“Listen bud I don’t think you’re aware but the only person in the entire joint that’s having a bad time is you.” Even in your inebriated state the sudden realisation made you so hyper aware you could have heard a pin drop. A sudden blush stained your cheeks. You slap some money onto the counter and stagger out of the bar. A wave of nausea hitting you much like the cold air and darkness of the night. His eyes watched you leave but didn’t follow.

He always watched you leave. He always wished to leave too.


	2. The last stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which he sees you again, and wishes he would have sooner.

He hadn't seen you in weeks and was beginning to lose hope of ever seeing you again. To say he was worried would be a drastic understatement. It seeped into the very narrow of his bones, stabbing what would have been his stomach with fear and doubt. Were you okay? You definitely weren't the last time you had shown yourself and the skeleton doubted you could pull a complete 180 turn around in a 14 day time period. Not even the best of people could change so quickly. Nowadays most of his thoughts were filled with what you could be doing at this moment. Did you work? Were you happy? Did you think of him? Most of his days were spent idly sitting at hot dog stands, thinking about you while the hateful human population gave him a wide birth. He didn't mind, only a few humans actually mattered to him. You mattered to him. Was it his devastatingly obvious hero complex or his drive to save one of the only humans to treat monsters equally? He missed you. He missed your fire and your wit. Perhaps he had been out of line a few weeks back. He was already starting to regret what had happened and the thought of mulling it over all day was both enticing and inevitable.  
"Can I get a hot dog please?" He was shaken from thought almost immediately, a brilliantly constructed facade special for the customers springing up on his face. He looked up from his slouched position, the pinpricks from his eyes fading almost instantly.

You.

"sure kid," he hands you the hot dog. You reach for your purse. He shakes his head. "it's on me as an apology for that night. I'm not usually so up front but," he paused. "heh, I guess I just felt I needed to lend a hand," the skeleton wiggled his phalanges and smiled. Your shoulders shook lightly, laughter? Little peals of joy radiated from you for a fraction of a moment. He wanted to make you laugh more, that's for sure.  
"I actually wanted to thank you- Thanks for looking out for me when nobody else, human nor monster would." A small blush dusted your cheeks but you did say anything else.  
"I'm sans."  
"Y/N." You smiled at him and walked away, taking with you his worries and doubt.

He had a feeling he'd be seeing you a lot more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stand. As in hot dog stand. Geddit. Ha ha ha I'm so funny 
> 
> (End my suffering)
> 
> Anyway what did you think? Sans is probably way off character but hey at least he hasn't fallen in love yet- he just wants to fix you. Casual anime plot twist you don't want to be fixed. Dun dun dun


	3. A splash of colour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've dropped a major plot point in here 10 points to Gryffindor if you get it.
> 
> Also reader view time just saying

You're not sure what exactly drove you to walk up to the skeleton and order a hot dog. Hell, you weren't even hungry. Perhaps it was the slumped stance he took as he stared into nothingness, or maybe it was the looks of disdain given by the humans avoiding him. You pitied them really. Deserving the rights to be people yet being treated like shit. Lots of people got treated like shit in this city. It did well in being equal in ruining everyone's lives although some people would beg to differ on whether Monster lives really mattered. You were not one of those people. Why should it matter, you reasoned, if the person who makes my coffee was a monster or a human? And that was that as far as it concerned you. Perhaps what did concern you was how bitchy you were towards Sans, who was just trying to help. That night was a blur but you could remember his voice, baritone and smooth, as clear as day. You thought of it often. Too often most likely. You had thanked him for caring. For restoring your morale for enough time to survive the week. You needed Sans for what was probably more than considered appropriate in polite company. For some reason he soothed you, and for someone usually so alone, he lit up your life just a little more. Adding a splash of blue to your many shades of grey. The air was crisp and the sky was clear. Autumn was around the corner and you intended to make the most of the remaining summer days. It wasn't even hot anymore. Your souring mood probably making the sun leave, just like everybody else. Even if you were barely making it day to day for some reason, you felt uplifted. Like the very culmination of your being was being cradled in light and comfort. It was brief but lingering and extremely sudden. There was no reason for it.

All you did was say a few words to the skeleton that saved your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hardly anyone's gonna read this lmao
> 
> I'm gonn try and write at least once a week but I've got a couple other Sans x readers on the go as well. It's the holidays now so I should be able to actually do writing. Maybe. 
> 
> Also coming up with Chapter titles is h a r d.


	4. Charm and Coffee Cups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find it difficult to ESPRESSO your feelings ;^)

The next few days were hell for you.

Muffet’s window was repaired in double time and a large influx of customers poured in, mainly monsters, some humans, too ask what had happened. There was even a little dinosaur like child who had asked if you had got the fish lady’s autograph. Apparently she had been a big shot in the Underground. Captain of the Royal Guard. You can’t say you were surprised, she definitely seemed like the leader type. The eyepatch over her left eye unnerved you a lot, you had to admit, but since the window incident she hadn’t shown up. Not that you minded of course, she was really loud. Not obnoxiously so like a certain robot you have seen on TV, but still loud. Unlike Sans. He could definitely command a room if he so chose but not through the volume of his voice, but the tone. His voice was very low and smooth. It reminded you of cool Jazz, with a slight husk that made you blush every time you thought about it. Which, you shamefully admitted, was quite often.  
“Uh hello? Could I get a Spider Donut please?” You were shaken from thought almost immediately, stating the price (extremely high for what it was) and grabbing the order almost on autopilot. How long until you closed? It couldn’t be more than an hour, the sky already had streaks of orange and pink in it. Reflecting onto the clouds like candy floss. Another six customers later and you were back into day dreaming. Not about anything in particular of course. Your thoughts flowed from one to the other like little eddies in an ocean current. 

They always ended up on a particular skeleton though.

He wasn’t even that important! You argued with yourself, grumpy that you couldn’t go five minutes without thinking of the guy. It was inconvenient to say the least and to take revenge you refused to go to Grillby’s. Drinking large amounts of wine in the comfort of your own apartment instead. You closed your eyes and sighed quietly to yourself. There was still a while before you could close up and even though the amount of customers had started to dwindle the line was still a healthy length.  
“Heh, do-nut worry kid, I’m the last one,” the same smooth baritone that you had been thinking about all day called out. Immediately you sprung up, the grumpy expression falling from your features as your smiling (and fake) person came forward to serve.  
“o-oh! Sans. What uh, what would you like to order?” a small chuckle came from his frame.  
“I don’t want a latte,” he grinned, “Just a coffee, Expresso, Black with no sugar.” he thought for a second. “And.. your number.”

Your expression was blank for a moment, before breaking out in a wild blush. “U-uh! I- Uh. That’ll be £3.75!” You exclaimed, fumbling with the cash register and making the coffee. You deliberated for a moment, scribbling your digits down onto the cup and handing it to him. “H-here!”

God. You really had to work on how to handle social interactions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask me questions on twitter? About anything!
> 
> https://twitter.com/Satan_Knox
> 
> uh just use the hashtag #AskSatanKnox Hey that spells out ASK neato
> 
> lmao not like anyone's actually gonna do this but okay


	5. Words to fill the empty lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've never felt more alone. And not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie I really bumbled through that writer's block. I'm trying my best to make the chapters longer or more frequent at least. The beginning of this is based off my own experiences and I think that's how it's gonna go for the most part. It's easier that way. <3
> 
> Chapter titles are still a pain in the butt.

It was nights like this that you felt truly alone. As you stared at the night sky, feeling so small compared to everything else, watching the people down below walk about from the gritty window of your gritty reality.

You didn’t drink on nights like these.

You didn’t have to.

The limbs of your aching body were heavy and numb, your head throbbed with a dull ache but you did not, could not do anything about it. Red numbers to your left blared the time. 03:27AM. You thanked the stars for allowing you to have these moments without work the next day. But the thought faded, being swallowed by the dark apathy that held you captive, almost as quick as it came. Your apartment was dark, cold, empty. Hardly any voice of character within. The walls were beige and bare, simple furniture, dark and modern. You didn’t feel like there was any reason to decorate. It didn’t feel like a home, you didn’t feel welcomed. It didn’t feel like yours but you couldn’t bring yourself to care anyway. In any situation nothing was really yours. You had what? 80 years? 80 years on this Earth before Time would claim you anyway. Ownership was meaningless if you compare you to everything else.

Everything else was just so much larger than you.

Your phone buzzed from where it sat on the windowsill. An unknown number. Did you feel like social interaction right now? Did you ever? Sluggishly, you picked up the phone, reading the text message with a muted confusion.

xxxx-xxx-xxxx:  
[03:27] knock Knock

A knock knock joke? Your brows furrowed in slight bemusement. 

[03:28] Who’s there?  
xxxx-xxx-xxxx:  
[03:28] cereal

[03:29] Cereal who?

xxxx-xxx-xxxx:  
[03:30] cereal pleasure to finally get your number ;)

[03:32] … Sans?

xxxx-xxx-xxxx:  
[03:33] that’s the guy. all the funny sans the flesh 

Was this guy seriously texting you to crack jokes at 3am? Not that you were complaining of course, you had nothing better to do than think dangerous thoughts and you welcomed any stimulating distraction with open arms.

[03:34] Ha ha ha. Why are you awake? It’s kinda late…early. Time’s weird.

Sans:  
[03:35] well i am a skeleton… being late is in my nature. why are you awake kid?

[03:43] ….Couldn’t sleep. And you sidestepped the question.

Sans:  
[03:43] couldn’t sleep either. the city is so noisy, it was much more quiet in the underground.

[03:44] What was the Underground like?

Sans:  
[04:00] repetitive.

He seemed uncomfortable with the question, like saying anything about it left a bad taste in his mouth. Was the Underground that bad? They didn’t seem to have it so bad, but the constant reminder of their entrapment and seemingly cramped surroundings must have made it difficult to enjoy life. Like if something that always made you sad followed you around constantly. ‘But it’s not like you’d know what it was like,’ your brain thought sarcastically. As it was your fault for making him uncomfortable, maybe you should tell him a joke. Lighten the mood.

[04:00] Why did the ghost get in the elevator?

Sans:  
[04:05] i dunno, why?

[04:05] To… lift his spirits.

Sans:  
[04:07] heh. you’re alright kid.

You decide to go to sleep after that.


	6. A world of your design

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't take the emptiness anymore. 
> 
> And with his help you don't have to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really busting out chapters here u should thank me.
> 
> or don't i don't control u live ur life

Another sleepless night. The ticking of a small clock (a new addition to break the ever looming silence) your only company so far. Is this what your life had come to? Working a meaningless job to support a meaningless life on repeat. Over and over, were there any tears left to shed? Your thumb pads slid over the shiny surface of your phone. The black screen reflecting your blank face back at you. The bright lights of the city shining in. The only light. Each one of those lights was a person, a life, an entire world that you could look into, but never be a part of. 

It was both sad and beautiful if you think about it.

Being so depressingly alone was not, you thought, what you wanted anymore. You needed to share this with someone. And you had just the person in mind.

[01:23] Hey

Sans:  
[01:25] oh hey wassup

[01:27] The night is beautiful you know, do you want to talk a walk with me?

Sans:  
[01:30] sure i guess

[01:31] Thanks. I really don’t think I can handle being along right now. You can meet me at Green Hill. The park? 

Sans:  
[01:32] anything for you sweetcheeks ;)

[01:33] …

Sans:  
[01:34] i’m kiddin

You grabbed your coat and left your apartment, already dressed since you never bothered to undress after coming home from work. The air was cool, crisp, fresh. It cooled your heated skin but not enough to make much of a difference. You walked down the empty streets, the dim light from streetlamps above illuminating your path. Being alone was nice in such a pretty city, but you had been alone for so long you yearned for another. Longed for touch, company to fill the bleak hours between work and an elusive sleep. The sky was inky, giving way for brilliant flashes of titanium stars, your view of it was cut at the treeline of your destination, beautiful flowers shadowed by the tall trees in their brick box buildings.  
“Hey,” he said from behind you, eyes twinkling like they planned to mimic the stars. You turned to face him with a watery smile. Why were you so emotional tonight?   
“Hey,” you were barely holding it together. Why? You had been okay for so long. So, so very long.  
“Are you okay?” His words, like honey, cut into you like knives. Were you okay really? No. You supposed you hadn’t been okay for a very long time. The numbness and empty hours had turned your head from the problem. This wasn’t normal. You weren’t normal.

And you weren’t okay.

A small sob wracked your body and you shook your head weakly. “No.” you muttered. “I’m not okay.” more sobs, a tear fell from your tightly shut eyes. “I haven’t been okay for a very long time.” You felt strong arms wrap around you as he pulled you closer into a sweet, comforting embrace.  
“It’s okay to not be okay,” he mumbled into your hair. “You don’t have to pretend for the sake of others. Ironic as it is, it’s I who can see through you, not the other way around.” you hiccuped a small laugh.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be.”

He held you for what seemed like hours under the stars, although it was probably only minutes. You shifted out of his warmth, his arms falling to his side. “I should probably go home…” The first warm rays of sun were peaking out from the horizon. Was it that late?  
“I’ll ‘walk’ you, I know a shortcut.”  
“There aren’t any shortcuts?” He simply winked in response.  
“Just, hold on tight and trust me, what’s your address?” you relayed it to him, and suddenly…

You were weightless. Chest constricting as your lungs felt tight, like all the air in your body was being forced from your lungs. It felt like there was hands on your throat, gripping, pinching squeezing the life from you. And as soon as it arrived it was gone. He was gone. You were at home but it was not a sad home. You felt…

Happy.


	7. With my heart and soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more time with feeling~
> 
> Sans just loves seeing you smile. Especially when it's over the topic of soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woops did I let it slip or do you guys not know 
> 
> Excuse the pun title it's a last resort 
> 
> I can't help but think that Sans wouldn't make a pun in a serious conversation like souls. It's too important and he doesn't have to use them as a defence mechanism like he usually does. Since you know, according to the fandom he has PTSD over something he does not remember. He can read expressions well people the only people that can remember the resets are frisk and Flowey. And even then a true reset removes Flowey !! Gosh -.-

Ever since the incident at Green Hill Sans had been paying extra special attention to you. Every now and again you'd find a yellow flower on the cash register at work, a little note telling you to be determined, small things here and there that over the coming weeks you clung to like a lifeline. You talked a lot with each other too. He'd send you puns, you'd express your distaste but send one back anyway, evoking a long chain of terrible humour that really you probably needed. Any distraction was a good distraction when your mind was as broken as yours. You felt happier than you had in a long time and you could blame no one but the skeleton man. Who had mysteriously appeared in your life one day and refused to leave since. You were thankful for that.  
"I was thinkin' ," he said over the counter that morning "that I should buy you a coffee and sit you down at that table over there for a good catchup," Muffet had hired more staff so your shifts were looking better than ever. You had lunch and the rest of the day off after. "I like your thinking," you said thoughtfully. "It's a date then," 

And a date it was

Pulling your apron over your head you hummed a little song, a smile resting gently on your face. He was waiting at a small table by the window, a serene expression on his skull. "Well aren't you chipper today," he remarked, resting his skull on his wrist joint. "Am I not allowed to be in a good mood?" You questioned.   
"No no, it's nice. You look pretty when you smile. N-not that you don't look gorgeous all the time!" He exclaimed, a small blue tint dusting his cheekbones. You blushed slightly. "Really?" You asked quietly, mulling over quiet thoughts into the darkness of your coffee cup.  
"Really."

You had never been called pretty before.

He told you jokes and you laughed against you will. He was easy to be around, almost too easy. Like a breath of fresh air after being inside the entirety of a hot summers day. Blue. Cool blue. That was the only way to describe it. You had once told him on a clear night that if he was a colour he would be blue. He told you that yours would be a jaded green, swirling with kindness and joy. You told him he was lying. He swore blind that he was not. After all, having spent so long gazing lovingly at your soul, he thought he would know it well.   
"Sans?"  
"Hmm?" The quiet chatter of the café faded, he was fixated on you and you alone.  
"You know how monsters have soulmates..." You trailed off, not sure where to go.   
"Yeah kid? Humans have them too you know,"   
"Well yeah but how do you know if you have found your soulmate?"  
"Well..." 

And then he began to talk.

Sans told you that everybody, old and young had a soulmate. Platonic, romantic, every soul had a pair that it would naturally gravitate towards. Since monsters are far more in tune with their soul, it's very easy to know when you've found your mate. For humans, it's not so easy.  
"Well, how do you know if you've found them?"  
"For a monster it's like," his face seemed to light up on the topic "like your entire being is weightless. You're so.... Content. It's like a constant feeling of euphoria and love."  
"And... For a human..?"  
"I'd imagine it was the same by dialled down. For a human feelings of love, that's lowercase kid mind you, have gotta come from the head too. Since your bodies are stronger and your souls are less connected. It's why us monsters can draw them out without you being happy about it. You have to actually really like the person to get the stronger side of soulmate feelings but your souls are still drawn to each other. You'd feel pretty happy, like your entire being was made of pure love and stuff. I dunno, humans are weird." He poked your arm "and fleshy." You paid his insults no mind. You were absolutely enraptured.


	8. Souls Like Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He bares his soul... figuratively .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler Chapter is filler.
> 
> I've got bad writer's block bros, but I did plan a few chapters in advance so you should be looking out for little bits here and there !

At first he thought it was wishful thinking. His happy demeanour from his life on the surface and nothing else. But as he spent more time with you the signs became clearer and clearer. He gazed at your soul as you were absorbed in him. In the way he talked and explained himself to you. Your soul pulsed Jade with a brilliant white glow. Softly feathered out around the edges like it was barely there. But oh how knew it was. He knew the signs, hadn’t he just told you? Oh stars he hoped you knew them two because it was too late for him.

He was hopelessly and irrevocably in love with you.

It was probably the soulmate instinct. That would be a great explanation but since all of Monster History on this subject was destroyed when monsters were trapped Underground, hardly anything about human soulmates was known. Hell, it had taken him weeks to come to the conclusion that he liked you, let alone was your soulmate. Sans was drawn to you from the very beginning, almost too willing to help you, to love you, to fix you back together piece by piece. Hell, on more than one occasion he had to stop himself from going overboard with his affection, after all, you didn’t seem to know about your soul, and he didn’t even know where to start in bringing it up. But you were his soulmate and he was pretty damn determined to never let you go.

“Hey,” he said, reaching over to grasp your hand lightly. “Are you okay?” You smiled and nodded, having been so lost in thought about the wonders of souls and mateship that you had completely forgotten he was there.  
“Just… lost in thought. I bet having a soulmate is pretty rad.” He chuckled.  
“You have no idea.” If the pink streaks in the sky were anything to go off of then the sun wasn’t far from setting. “I can drop you off home if you want, I don’t mind,” he said, a smile resting on his face. A genuine one. Not the fake kind he had to hide his true feelings. Sans didn’t have to be like that around you, after all, the pair of you were all kinds of fucked up really. He didn’t mind teleporting you home. Hardly any effort was needed to do it, which was a definite bonus, but he just wanted to wrap his arms around you and never let go. You were so soft and warm. And you smelled like lavender, which always made him sleepy.  
“Sure, if it’s not too much trouble,”  
“What did I say? Anything for you sweet cheeks, are you ready to go?” You made it look so easy, hiding the tired worn out expression on your face in your day to day life. He admired you. Adored you.

And he hoped one day you’d adore him too.


	9. Heart To Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He finally shows you the skeleton in his closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's block is killing me and asdfjkl yeah.
> 
> I've got Pride tomorrow so I need to gay myself up bye ;^))

Sans so desperately wanted to tell you that it was driving him crazy. At night when he should be sleeping, he envisioned worlds in which he had told you and you were happy. Some were platonic, some not. But each one had you and him perfectly happy and every time, well informed.

So he decided to tell you. 

Sansational  
[15:16] wanna watch a movie at my place?  
[15:17] i got popcorn ;)

[16:10] Sure I just got off work, should I go to yours now?

[16:11] hell yeah i’ll send you the address real quick, paps is out but he’ll be back later do not eat his spaghetti you’ll thank me later

[16:12] Why?

[16:13] because it’s an impasta ;)

He texted over the address and you arrived shortly after, a small smile on your face.   
“Hey there sweetcheeks what movie do you wanna watch?” He asked coolly, although freaking out about how exactly to tell you.   
“Hmm, I dunno, you choose? Your house is pretty rad by the way.” You sat down next to him on the green sofa. “So homely.” and it was. little Christmas lights hung on the ceiling and cute paintings of bones decorated the walls. The sofa was more like a loveseat and could only fit two adults but it was cozy. It was so them.   
“Well, I’m not really the house proud one,” he starts, a little blue. You could tell he wasn’t used to compliments at all. “But uh, moving on, you wanna watch Alien?”  
“Sure, I love a good scary movie.”

You were lying.

The movie was fucking terrifying and you felt yourself clinging to Sans in every tense moment. He chuckled at you, unfazed by the clearly fake Alien and slightly poor video quality.   
“I thought you liked scary movies,” he teased. You stuck your tongue out at him.   
“I like the idea of them.” The movie ended with Ripley’s small shuttle floating through space, it was a rollercoaster from beginning to end. Sans became tense as the credits began to roll. You noticed and grinned. “What? You’re not scared are you~?” you said, teasing him back a tad. He sighed.  
“I need to tell you something.”  
“What is it?”  
“You’re my soulmate.”

Wait what. Hold on. One moment, please.

…..Processing complete…..

“Soulmate? As in…. The one person I’m bonded to for the rest of my life okay how what.” You couldn’t really think properly. Surely you would have known!  
“It’s rare for Monsters to have Human soulmates but it IS possible.” he scratched the back of his vertebrae sheepishly. “I uh, was hoping you’d notice but I guess it’s a lot stronger in monsters until you humans know.”  
You hesitated a minute. “Romantic or Platonic right? So we could just be amazing friends until the end of time?”  
“Right. Well, until you die. Because I have a high chance of dying too.” Statistically speaking, of course. All monsters with human soulmates fell down as soon as the barrier was complete. In fact, no matter who your soulmate was if they died you usually were soon to follow.   
“Oh.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Can we be friends for now? Until I can… well… process this fully. I really like you Sans but well, I haven’t had the best track record with relationships-“ he cut you off with a tight hug.   
“I don’t mind, oh stars I do not care as long as you don’t hate me.”

“I don’t think I’m capable of it.”


	10. Forewarning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive been battling some major depression lately and don't really have the drive to even get out of bed let alone write most days.
> 
> But since I feel like I owe you guys so much I'll try my best.
> 
> There's a reason I wrote this depressed!reader Fic. At least one version of myself gets a happy ending.
> 
> This is more of a thing to get me motivated. Part two will be out tomorrow.
> 
> Maybe.

It was late when you got home but you did not mind. The dark hours of the night couldn't faze you anymore and more often than not you preferred it to the harsh light of daytime. It was so, so quiet tonight. Usually, the soft hoots of the Owls that nested on the roof tops or the scavenging foxes would fill the night air and lay to rest the stifling quietness of the early hours. But tonight? There was nothing. And it unsettled you like nothing else.

You cautiously tip toes into your apartment, flicking on the light and scanning the area. You weren't usually so paranoid but so many usuals were being broken tonight that you needed to check. Nothing seemed out of place. Everything was neat and orderly and perfect. A small breeze came through the living room, rustling some papers on the coffee table but nothing moved outside of that.

Didn't you close the window before you left?

Immediately your heart quickened and you rushed over to search around it in panic mode. You can't have forgotten could you? Maybe you were going crazy. Fuck, maybe you were crazy. Your fingers ran through your hair nervously as you inspected every single surface. 

A note in red was pinned to your coffee table, with it a single Polaroid of you with Sans. 

"If you don't cease your traitorous ways we will stop them for you.

Consider this a warning.

-HF"

You could have cried. You couldn't have been gone for more than a few hours! Were they watching you leave? Had they watched you before? Oh God, were they watching you now?? Instinctively you curled up into a ball on your couch, too afraid to move, to afraid to do anything but cry and let what happened happen. 

You called for help.

And Sans answered.


	11. Mother Knows Best.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His mothering of you has got to stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mother knows best, listen to your mumsy ~
> 
> I watched suicide squad and am now obsessed with Jared Leto's Joker. Does anyone want a Joker x Reader maybe? I would mind a lil slice of that Puddin ;^)

Sans was furious. He was practically burning a line into the carpet as he paced back and forth muttering about how unsafe it was for you to stay there. After about half an hour of angry mumblings and the smallest sparks of blue magic every now and again he turned to face you. You were still curled up on the couch this time with a blanket and hot cocoa.

"You're moving in with me."

His voice was calm, deep, certain. It certainly didn't make you feel like you had a choice and that angered you.  
"I'm fine here." You countered. He scoffed.  
"You're clearly not. I'm not going to allow you to stay here when there are crazy lunatics that can break into your apartment whenever they want! What if you were home? They could have killed you!" He raised his arms animatedly, as if trying to prove his point more by punctuating it with arm gestures.  
"And? You can't force me to move in with you! You're my friend Sans, but I haven't known you even 6 months!!" You raised your voice now, shaking slightly out of anger.  
"Don't you trust me [Y/N]?! You're safety is on the line here!"  
"You're acting like I'm a child! I'm a fully functioning adult just like you! I can decide for myself!" Sans pinched the bridge bone of his nose, sighing. His usual smile was much more of a toothy frown and his eyelights were dim.  
"My brother and I can look after you! I can look after you!"  
"I don't need looking after Sans!"  
"Yes you do!" Your eye twitched and you place the warm cup on the coffee table, standing up to meet his gaze.   
"I've been fine on my own for years." He could have laughed.  
"Fine? Fine?! Look at yourself sweetheart this isn't fine. You know that I know you ain't fine." That was it.  
"Get out." His expression faltered.  
"What? [Y/N] baby think about this! C'mon-"  
"I SAID LEAVE!" And with that he was gone. With a huff you grabbed the blanket and stormed into your bedroom, curling beneath all the covers you owned with the lights on and the doors locked. Your anger gone left you only with regret. And in the first time since you met Sans you cried yourself to sleep. Maybe you did need looking after.


	12. Regret and Reconcile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An agreement is made.

To say he felt like shit was the biggest understatement of the year. His soul ached for you, causing actual pain like a bad toothache and no matter how he distracted himself it would not even try to disappear. He had to apologise. There was no way around it.

[09:56]  
i'm sorry. please. i just... i need you to be safe.

[12:13]  
I need freedom. I can handle myself.

[12:14]  
i know! i know! i just... think about it? 

"Sans? Are you okay?" His brother's usually loud voice was definitely toned down intentionally for his benefit. "Is it that human you care about?"  
"Yeah Paps but don't worry about it. Stars know I can do that for the both of us okay?" Man, Papyrus was the best brother ever.  
"Okay! But just know that I, The GREAT Papyrus! Am always here to help those in need," he exclaimed, puffing his chest out proudly. "Lunch Spaghetti is almost done! Perhaps I could cook for your human mate some day Nyeh heh!" Sans smiled, glancing at the dim screen of his phone. (Read: 12:15)  
"Some day Paps, some day."

It was safe to say you weren't faring much better on your own. Sans had been a constant in your life for six whole months and without him there was just a skeleton shaped hole that nothing could even hope to fill. You needed him. And you broke him. Well no, correction, you broke his heart. Destruction was basically your middle name, could you do ANYTHING right? Ugh! Hateful thoughts about what you had done swarmed around you tenfold but no matter how much you yearned to apologise, you couldn't. Why? You didn't have an answer for that. But you did have an answer for what Sans had proposed before things got out of hand. You knew you couldn't stay here. Alone and frightened. You weren't able to protect yourself and now Humanity First knew where you lived you were basically a sitting duck. 

[13:17] okay.

[13:18] okay?

[13:20] Okay I'll move in with you. Just, I'm not gonna share a bed with anyone. And NO MOTHERING ME. 

[13:21]  
heh. okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay will be our always T~T 
> 
> Also if anyone likes Suicide Squad I totally made a Leto Joker x reader fic. Just saying.


	13. Moving moments.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've woken up to worse things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What's this?!" you cry "A long chapter?!"   
> I shrug. "I had a lot to say. You haven't even fucking moved yet hell yeah."  
> "Has the Grammar been getting better?"  
> "Hell yeah, I've been cheating on Spell Check with Grammarly." you pause, unsure why I thought anyone would notice. "Did you find the big ass metaphor that's a pivotal part of the storyline yet?"  
> You decide to not talk to me anymore. I'm too weird.

It was too fucking early. 

Your awakening was out of the blue, were you expecting company? What company would you even keep?! You groaned softly, rubbing the sleep from your eyes before getting out of bed groggily. Whoever was at the door, you hoped they didn’t give a shit that you were still in your pyjamas, the bare necessities of a comb dragged through your hair (although it did resist a tad) before you shoved it in pigtails to try and at least be slightly presentable. Man, you hated people.  
“Comingg,” you called out, voice still husky from sleep. Eugh. What time was it? You couldn’t be bothered to check, it was too early and your vision was hazy at the edges. Opening the front door, still trying to get the sleep from your eyes, you were presented with a lot of people.  
“Hey,” okay you recognised that voice. It was Sans. You hadn’t spoken to him in person but you were doing okay. Everything seemed to be okay between you but… it wasn't just him? You blinked. Blinked again, trying to rationalise everything. A strong looking, muscular fish woman with a seemingly loud voice and fiery hair that no doubt matched her personality, contrasted with a stout but adorable yellow lizard with round spectacles and a constantly anxious demeanour and…

Well that was probably Papyrus.

Nah, definitely Papyrus. 

“Sans? Uh, not that I really mind that much but what are you doing here?” He grinned.  
“Helping you move?” So soon? You weren’t expecting a next day kind of deal but really?  
“Uh come in I guess?” you yawned, allowing the monster posse to enter.   
“Thanks pal,” he winked. “don’t get too emotional on me though. I know changing houses can be quite moving.” You laughed a little.  
“SANS! ENOUGH WITH YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS! I’M SURE YOUR HUMAN FRIEND CANNOT STAND THEM!” You giggled a little more, feeling more awake in the presence of such an energetic monster.   
“It’s okay uh… Papyrus? I uh… punish him enough when he makes the jokes, you don’t have to,” you said, a small, devious grin on your face.  
“WOWIE! YOU KNOW MY NAME! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM PLEASED TO MAKE YOUR-“ he made a strangled noise. “BROTHER! YOU HAVE ALREADY CORRUPTED THIS HUMAN! HOW COULD YOU??” the taller skeleton walked off, probably to scold his brother within closer range. Your attention turned to the fish lady.   
“uh Hey?” Her attention, solely being given to the small yellow monster, (Were they dating? They definitely should be, you shipped it to hell and back) turned to you.  
“Heya punk! I’m Undyne, and this is my hella sweet girlfriend Alphys!” She grinned toothily.  
“Nice to meet you,” you said, trying not to be awkward. You weren’t exactly the best at being social, never had. Perhaps it was that that lead you to seeking solitude, which pushed you down the horrible paths of dark thoughts and lonesome hours. Bleh. You shook the thoughts away. Not now.  
“Sans told us aaallll about ya! He never shuts up about you actually. It’s always [Y/N] this, [Y/N] that! Guess what me and [Y/N] did today!” You blushed. Did he actually talk about you all the time? Well you would probably gush about Sans constantly if you had any other friends.   
“W-wait really? I uh, that’s cool I guess.” fuck, well there goes being cool.  
“Hell yeah he did! Now we all know how much of a cool human you are!” Alphys was staring right at you with a huge smile on her face.  
“A-are those Sailor Moon Pyjamas?!” she gushed, clapping her hands (claws?) together excitedly. “I love the m-manga! Usagi is such a strong female protagonist!”   
“Not as strong as me!”  
“O-of course not Undyne! You’re stronger than even Saitama!”  
“Hell yeah!”

You smiled to yourself, they were so cute. Coffee. Yes. That’s what you needed. Your mind was only filled with a need for coffee and so you padded into the kitchen to rectify the situation, only to find Sans already there pouring you a cup.  
“Hey pal,” he said with a lazy grin. “I really wanted you to move in right away, sorry about the early wake up though.”  
“It’s fine, uh, thanks for the coffee.” He passed it to you with a wink.  
“Just mocha-ing it up to you for all those times you’ve made me coffee near the end of your shifts.”  
“I get paid for it you know. It’s literally my job.” He shrugged in response. The coffee was sweet, sweeter than you usually make it but you actually preferred it this way. It was very Sans, you mused, wondering why you liked the idea of that so much.   
“Papyrus already wants to start going, we can wait until you get dressed or whatever but he’s revving to go.” That was a pun wasn’t it. You didn’t even have to quite process it to get that, the tone of his voice gave it away. You groaned. “Heh. But seriously, he’s hopping around his car now.”  
“Can’t you teleport everything over?” you groaned, not wanting to carry heavy boxes.  
“Too much stuff and I might just pass out. Sorry princess.” his voice floated over from the next room. He had walked out of the kitchen while you were still in thought.

But he called you princess.

You got dressed quickly, throwing on a pair of jeans and a sweater before boxing up some clothes and underwear. Sans seemed to be sleeping on your couch. He did that a lot actually. Undyne was carrying as many boxes as she could, probably trying to impress Alphys. She was in awe, but you knew that no matter what Undyne did Alphys would adore it. She was absolutely smitten. You were carrying only one box at a time. But every time you came back to get more several seemed to be gone. Papyrus was outside loading things into the impossibly big boot of his red convertible and Undyne had swapped to carrying Alphys around and was currently swinging her around in circles in the parking lot. But Sans was asleep? Or was he? You tiptoed over to him, waving your hand over his face. No movement. You poked his cheek. Nothing. Perhaps you could take a moment to study his skull? He was by far the most interesting being in existence and well, your soulmate. Quite frankly you weren’t sure how to feel about that. On one hand, you were glad it was Sans that was your soulmate and not anybody else. On another, you weren’t sure about your feelings towards Sans and so could not make any decisions what so ever. You definitely liked him. You know that he likes you too. But how much did you really like him? He deserved someone better, you concluded. You were just a basket case of poor life choices and he was so, so perfect. Surely he had a line of women queued up at his door? Something told you he only wanted you. But you told that something that that was selfish. Who would?

You had a funny feeling that wouldn’t be the end of that conversation.

Back to Sans. He hadn’t moved a single inch. Your weight shifted so you could get closer, was that laughter you could hear? Oh it was so on. You shifted your weight some more, practically sitting in his lap.   
“Sans…” you murmured. The laughing stopped. Your breath was hot against the side of his skull, heart beating wildly out of your chest. “Wake up.” 

He opened his eyes.

You opened yours.


	14. Blue's a clue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is definitely sweeter than you thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've lounged around on a sandy beach every day this week. Been fun.
> 
> Also Writer's block is killing me rn. Thank God for Mother's that speak my language. And by that I mean puns. She's been punning constantly to stop me stressing out about not updating every day. I'm trying don't shoot me! <3
> 
> ALSO FUCKING BLUES CLUES WAS MY SHIT

Something was definitely different now but you couldn’t quite put your finger on what it was. Sans grinned sheepishly.  
“Y-you’re awake!” You exclaim, falling backwards, startled. “S-slacker! You’ve been napping for ages!” Cheeks red. For some reason, you were extremely embarrassed, a heavy feeling of nervousness bouncing in the pit of your stomach.  
“Sure am.” He said lazily, still not moving. “I guess I can help out now. Buuuuuut…” he trailed off. “Gonna have to make it worth my while,” that cheeky grin was going to be the death of you.  
“Rogue One is in cinemas?”  
“Deal.”

The rest of the boxes were cleared surprisingly quickly and in what seemed like barely half an hour later you were all crammed into Papyrus’ car and driving to the Skeleton brothers’ house. You had paid this month’s rent anyway, paperwork could be dealt with later.  
“YOU ARE VERY LUCKY SANS HUMAN!” Papyrus called back to you. Was that your name now? “NOW THAT YOU ARE LIVING WITH SANS AND I, YOU GET TO TRY MY MAGNIFICENT SPAGHETTI! NYEH HEH HEH!” You, being crammed next to Sans and Alphys, felt extremely short. Sure, Alphys was pretty small, but she was still taller than you. Sans had a couple inches on you and Undyne and Papyrus? They towered over you. Were all monsters so tall?

Nah you’re a shortie.

It was pretty cold for what was such a warm afternoon and you couldn’t help the thin layer of goosebumps that littered your skin. The only real warmth was Sans…. for some reason. Alphys was a reptile and therefore didn’t radiated hardly any body heat. Why did skeletons? You’d ask him later, once your blush from basically sitting on him had dialled down. There wasn’t enough room in the boot so several boxes were sat in between you and Alphys. She was too shy to be too close to what was basically a stranger. You could relate. Your mind wandered off in thought, branching into all kinds of weird and wonderful topics and before long the car had stopped.  
“We’re here,” Sans murmured into your ear, unbuckling your seatbelt to jolt you from thought. Didn't they live on the other side of the city? How fast did Papyrus drive?! …Nevermind. You didn’t want to know. 

Ah. Their house was just as nice as you remembered. Definitely nicer than yours that was for sure. Perhaps you’d be calling it home in the future.  
“Yeah! Let’s get these boxes moving!!” Undyne yelled, clearly pumped. You nodded, picking up a couple decent sized boxes. Sans took them from you.  
“I’ll take these,” he said with a wink, placing some clearly lighter ones in your hand. You didn’t know whether to be offended or flattered. On one hand, you didn’t want to over-exert yourself and it was nice he was looking out but on the other, you were a strong independent woman who didn’t need no skele-man! You shrugged, walking inside with them.  
“Where should I put them?” you asked, looking around. It was already so much warmer in here. You sighed at the pleasant feeling of your fingers being heated.  
“Up here!” Undyne called. “They totally cleared up this spare bedroom for ya!” You walked up the stairs and put the boxes by the doorway.  
“Woah neat.”

The room itself was a baby blue, a simple bed, nightstand and wardrobe were the only furnishings but since you had anything else you needed that wasn’t much of a problem. Your apartment came furnished anyway so your sofa wasn’t even yours. (your bed was but you left that behind) .  
“I’m diggin’ the blue though. I think Sans painted it himself,”  
“Last night?”  
“Oh yeah, dude’s lazy as all hell but can move ridiculously quick when he wants to.”  
“Good to know.”


	15. The window to the soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You begin to realise Platonism doesn't quite cut it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy do I have a cute chappie planned next. Buckle up fellas it's gonna be a fluffy ride.

The evening passed by quickly and soon you were down to the last box, that one having the few books you kept over the years and a writing pad or two. You didn't look at them, they weren't important to you anymore. The books however, were. Most of them were about the star constellations you gazed at many a night on your darkest days. There was a book full of children's stories at the back, the one souvenir of your childhood that you intended to keep, amongst the thick textbooks. You hummed slightly in content, placing them on a shelf and dusting your hands off. You didn't really use them anymore but hey, at least the textbooks matched the wallpaper. Undyne and Alphys had left an hour earlier, you barely noticing, being so engrossed in your work but now? You felt a pair of eyes on your back and you turned around.  
"Hey," 

Just sans.

"What's up?" You say, folding down the last box and leaning it against the wall with the rest of them. You sat on the edge of the bed, visibly relaxed.  
"Just wanted to see how everything was. You like it?" He seemed slightly anxious, apprehensive almost, for your response. You smiled.  
"I love it! But really, you didn't have to do all of this for me." He shrugged in response, hands shoved in his jacket pockets. Why was he wearing a jacket inside? The light from the energy saving bulb gave a gleam to his skull, almost making his smile glow. 'It was a good look on him,' you mused, almost removed in thought. Where did that thought even come from?! You shook it away. It seemed like all your thoughts these days were a menace. Here you were, moving in with a guy and thinking about how cute he looked.

'But he's your soulmate. You're allowed.'   
Platonic soulmate! Right...? You weren't entirely convinced your feelings were strictly platonic anymore. Was that how he felt too? Probably not. Humans and monsters can't even have kids right? Having a romantic soulmate from another species isn't even logical! Your brow furrowed in frustration, were you trying to distract yourself?? 

"You okay there bud?" He asked, concern painted on his face. You looked at him, realising you hadn't heard what he said or had been saying for the last five minutes.  
"Haah? Oh! Yeah, sorry, just uh, just lost in thought for a minute there haha," you explained, scratching the back of your neck sheepishly. He chuckled, a deep baritone that was smooth as honey.  
"Hehe I getcha, happens to me all the time. I said Paps said dinner was ready but uh, I'm warning ya, you might need a strong stomach," he winked "pity you're the only one who has one here," 

Oh boy.


	16. Never Forghetti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus isn't exactly the best chef but Sans knows what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm not dead that's for sure.
> 
> Don't even ask I don't even know but it's been stressful and sad and I've also been ill but yes hello.
> 
> If anyone actually wants to know exactly where the fuck I've been you can ask but I'd just reply in the comments instead of here.

You followed Sans down the stairs to where the strong savoury smell was coming from. A small kitchenette with various shades of reds and creams smattered across the tiles was the origin point apparently, and in that small space was… Papyrus. Wait, was it? Sauce was smeared across his cheekbone, sprayed up his Ulna and Radius bones, almost making him blend in with the background. He seemed to be having fun. Now that you were actually closer to the commotion, you could feel the intense heat. Was something burning?  
“uh, Papyrus?”  
“AH JUST IN TIME HUMAN! MY SPAGHETTI IS ALMOST COMPLETED!”   
“Is it burning?”  
“THE SMOKE IS A SIGN IT IS ALMOST READY!” ….well fuck, he knew what he was doing didn’t he? You shook your head after brief deliberation, deciding not to question the strange cooking practices.

Didn’t Sans say not to eat the Spaghetti?

But you were so damn hungry.

“Papyrus is the best chef I know,” Sans said from behind you, making you jump. You were so caught up in what Papyrus that you hadn’t even noticed him disappear.   
“I’M THE ONLY CHEF YOU KNOW BROTHER!”   
“and?” A moment of silence.  
“A VALID POINT.” Sans grinned cheekily and sat next to you at the table. He seemed to give you a warning look as to what to expect and you knew that no matter how hungry you were, filling yourself up with… Spaghetti? (if that’s what it was anymore it kinda looked like a goopy mess) was the wrong idea.  
“HUMAN!” Papyrus exclaimed, two plates of pasta in his large hands. “PREPARE TO BE MIND-BLOWN AT THE AMAZING TASTE OF MY SPAGHETTI!” He placed it in front of you and turned away to grab his own plate. You took this moment to inspect the dish. It didn’t look that bad? Not to mention it wasn’t like you could do better. You had been living off of microwave meals and Chinese takeout for years.  
“Looks delicious Papyrus,” you said cautiously, trying to twirl some of the spaghetti strands around your fork, some parts simply fell apart while others were concerningly rigid. You took a small bite, feeling both of the brothers’ eye(socket)s on you. 

The taste was… indescribable. 

Papyrus looks at you expectantly, hoping for your review. You forced down the chunk of ‘food’ and gave a watery smile.  
“It’s amazing!” you say, albeit lying through your teeth. It was just about edible if it could be considered food but either way any harsh remarks were left unsaid. Papyrus was much to kind and nice to ever be treated horribly even if you had a few choice words on the tip of your tongue. “Perhaps I could teach you a few new recipes sometime,” Ah, indirect but straight to the point. You were sure that he would follow “human customs” pretty easily and if human customs involved actually cooking food without buying everything then you sure as hell were going to exaggerate. Sans looked at you in bemusement, his plate was completely clear but you didn’t see him take even one bite. Papyrus ate with gusto, cleaning his plate in 10 minutes flat. You ate as many bites as you could (which was nearing 6 but not quite) and continued to push the rest around your plate. After it had looked like you had eaten enough, and pleasant conversation was shared, Papyrus instructed you put the rest in a Tupperware box to store in his… food museum? Monsters were weird. You guessed that a museum for food meant a fridge and put it in there before washing up your plate.

You went to bed hungry. 

“hey,” a voice from next to your bed shook you a little. It was sans, still fully dressed and looking at you with a softened expression. You rubbed your eyes groggily.  
“Wha? What time is it?”  
“barely 11 are you hungry?”  
“Fuck yeah I am, why, are you offering?”  
“Wanna go to grillby’s? they serve more than just alcohol y’know.”  
“Hell yessssss. Let me get dressed though.”  
“i’ll be downstairs when you’re done.” He left the room, making hardly any noise doing so. You got up and turned on the light, putting on the nearest clothes which were just what you had on earlier that day. Running your fingers through your hair in an effort to tame the small tangles that had formed in sleep, you walked into the living room to see Sans on the couch.  
“Hey, I’m done now.”  
“Okay let’s go, I know a shortcut.”


	17. Food For Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food for stomachs and food for thought. You realise a few things while eating out with your favourite skeleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah hi hello I am alive. Student problems, friend problems, mental health problems, family problems. If there's a widespread problem you can name I could probably link myself to it at this point. But yeah here you go.

His hands grabbed your waist almost tentatively and all in one moment you did not exist. It felt like the air was being forced from your lungs but you could not allow it to pass through your mouth. It was like being squeezed through a small tube but wrapped up on all ends. And when that moment was over you were standing just outside Grillby's with a skeleton still grabbing your waist. It felt.... right. Like this was how you were supposed to end up.   
"You okay?" He asked, an expression of clear concern written all over his face. You looked a bit pale but the feeling of teleportation was exhilarating.   
"Yeah. I am."  
I  
Grillby's was warm, not uncomfortably so, but warm all the same. It was that cosy, homelike warmth that reminded your of familial things. It also reminded you of non familial things. Things you did not want to remember. Several happy patrons, mostly monster, partially human, were chatting to other patrons while drinking happily. The bar was full of happy gossipers and neat small talk. It was unexpected for almost no reason at all. It just felt so normal. For once you took in the bar around you, yellow light, the small noise of a crackling fire, the light hum and static of a barely working jukebox. Any other time and you would have paid these noises no mind. They were a comfort to you now.   
"Barstool or booth?" He asked you, rousing you from thought with a honey like voice as he so often did nowadays. You paused for a moment. Did it matter?  
"Bar?" He nodded, slipping his pale hand into your flesh one and leading you towards the bar. The last time you were here you would have never dreamed of anything like this happening. Especially not with him. There were so many things you wouldn't have even dreamed of doing now the last time you were here. Still being alive was one of them. 

You were getting better. 

The tall elemental known as Grillby was polishing a glass as Sans waved him over. "Hey Grillbz," he said coolly, a smile resting neatly on his skull. His smile was contagious, infectious, enamouring. Grillby crackled in response, having no mouth to reply with. "Yeah, this is her, we're pretty close. No it's not like that." His answers confused you but mostly because you didn't know the question they related to. "Burger or fries?" He asked, turning to you as you held a quizzical expression. "Oh! Just fries thanks, I'm not that hungry." Your stomach rumbled in response, just drowned out by the pleasant chatter around you. Liar. He chuckled a little. "Yeah, a double order of your best fries. Put it on my tab." Grillby seemed to give him a look of exasperation but it would have been easily replaceable with an air of mild irritation and fondness. "Sorry about dinner tonight," he said, striking up conversation. "Papyrus usually makes some sort of pasta but he was to excitable to talk outta it,"   
"Is this going to become a normal thing then?" You asked, a suggestive smile on your face.   
"Do you want it to?" He seemed earnest, almost eager for your response. You didn't know what to say, of course you did.   
"Free food? Hell yeah. Sign me up." He smiled back, hiding his disappointment with your joking answer. The fries arrived, you ate them quickly, filling the massive hole in your stomach. He thought it was adorable how quick you ate. You didn't notice. 

Hours of conversation passed and soon closing time was upon you. Grillby ushered you out the store, the cold front air hitting you almost instantly. You shook slightly, shivering like a leaf in a gale. He wrapped his arms around you.   
"Shortcut?" He whispered, almost into your neck. The husky voice and jet of breath sent a shiver down your spine.   
"Shortcut." With the same lack of existence as before, you were back where your night began. Your faces were close, hot breath fanning on his cheekbone mixed in with the puff of cold air turned white from your body heat. He looked you dead in the eye and you met his gaze.   
"Goodnight sans," you whispered. He whispered back. 

You were too scared to kiss him. He wished you had. You slept alone that night wishing it was him next to you. He wished it was him next to you too.


	18. Metal and Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's what robots are made out of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sans totally has an apron with the phrase "it's okay to take whisks" and a whisk on it. I love it. Also I love sans. Bone daddy got my back.

When you woke up the bed felt impossibly empty although you were the only one that should have been in it. The sky was overcast and grey and with your break from working because of what happened a few nights back you were glad you had no reason to go outside. A sweet smell wafted in from the kitchen, the deciding factor in whether you were actually going to get up or not. You sat up, slipping on a pair of soft slippers before heading downstairs. If last night was anything to go by, you were pretty sure whoever was cooking was NOT papyrus. You were right. It was Sans, domestic as ever with a cute apron on as he tended to what appeared to be pancakes. He hadn't noticed you enter.   
"Good morning," you say sleepily, half yawning. Even though your words were soft spoken he still jumped a little at your presence. "Something smells good."  
"oh hey, mornin'," he said without turning round. "thought i'd make pancakes to wake you up and I'm guessin' it worked." You nodded. "Yeah. My stomach was making the rumblies, good food is always good to start the day." You walked over to the cupboard and brought out two mugs. "Coffee?" He nodded. "Black right? No sugar." He grinned in response.   
"I'm surprised you remembered to be honest."  
"What? Forget my favourite customer's order? I don't think so." Sans laughed.   
"Favourite? You must be mocha-ing it up."  
You laughed back. 

Sans quickly served two plates worth of pancakes and you ate between brief bits of small conversation. Mostly puns from him and you trying not to choke while laughing too hard. He was so happy today. It made you happy.   
"Where's Papyrus?"  
"At work. He's helping Asgore in his flower shop part time at the moment." You almost choke.   
"As in KING Asgore?"  
"The one and only,"  
"Sheesh, do all monsters know each other?"  
"It's kinda hard not to when you're all trapped underground."  
"Sorry." 

The conversation ran dry after that. 

Sans walked into the living room, throwing the remote your way as you followed him. "Pick something to watch, I'm not working today so it's just us."  
"I don't even watch that much TV, what is even on this time of day?" He shrugged.   
You ended up watching some sort of nature documentary about the migratory habits of European Swallows. It wasn't that interesting but you weren't paying enough attention to find out if it got any better. Your focus was on how close you and Sans had gotten. Over the last few months sure but right now his arm was brushing your leg and your head was half leaning on his shoulder. You wanted to tell him that you wanted more. That you didn't want to just be friends with him. It wasn't enough for you and now you had come to terms with the whole soulmate thing you knew that in his arms was where you wanted, no needed, to be. So what was holding you back? You swallowed thickly, anxiety making itself at home in the pit of your stomach.   
"Sans-"

A knock on the door. Sans turned to you as if to respond but there was another knock. He got up to answer it.   
"Hello Sans! I heard that a human was living here and was wondering if they would be interested in a special interview with me!" You'd recognise that voice anywhere. God knows you heard it on TV enough. Mettaton. Sans was going to express his disinterest but the tall robot had already made his way into the space.   
"You must be Y/N! I'm Mettaton, celebrity, moviestar and host of the hit show 'Hosted by a Killer Robot!'" He flicked his hair a little bit, "but you probably already knew that."   
"Hi uh, Mettaton. Uhh are you here for a reason or?" He clapped his hands excitedly.   
"I wanted to do an interview! What it's like living with monsters, for the show darling!"  
"I don't want to be on TV...."  
"That's a pity, you have a gorgeous face, but no matter. I can just record the audio and use that!" Sans hadn't come back into the living room, you were on your own right now.   
"Sure I guess. I don't mind."   
"Fantastic! Now tell me, what IS is like living with the skeleton brothers?"

You told him everything plain and simple, that you had been friends for a while but had been targeted by a hate group and moved in recently. That everyone was very nice and helped you move in and even that Sans had cooked you breakfast.  
"What is your relationship with sans?"  
'It would be closer if you hadn't barged in, calculator!' You thought angrily, but you tried not to show any negativity.   
"Very good friends. I'd consider him my best friend if I'm honest."  
"How sweet! Beauties and Gentlebeauties isn't it amazing how two different species can get along so amazingly!" You smiled sweetly. 

The interview continued for what felt like hours, but was probably only twenty minutes. Mettaton's questions became steadily more invasive as time went on.   
"Have you ever kissed a monster darling?" He purred, a small glint in his eye.   
"N-no? I haven't but I don't see how this is-"  
"Do you want to?" He grinned, showing off his pearly whites as his recorder clicked off. You didn't know quite what to do but it was okay, you could almost feel sans' anger radiating off of him.   
"okay metta interview is over it's time to leave come on out ya go," he said, ushering the egotistical robot out of the door. It shut with a small slam and he returned immediately. "You okay?"  
"Yeah I'm just, I don't know, what the hell even is wrong with him??"  
"UGH, everything, I hate that guy." 

He sat back next to you, watching TV. Nothing else was said on the matter. But you didn't want to let it drop. The feelings from earlier hadn't gone away and you still almost felt like your confession was being forced out of you.   
"Hey sans?"  
"Hm? What's up?"  
"You know earlier when Mettaton had asked whether I had ever kissed a monster?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Well it's true that I haven't." You trailed off for a second, losing confidence. "But. Even though I'm not interested in kissing robots, i wouldn't mind a skeleton." There. As good of a confession as he was going to get.   
"Oh really," he said, seemingly more relaxed than he was five minutes ago. "So, let's say, hypothetically, a skeleton kissed you right now. Would you object?" You hummed lightly in response.   
"Depends on the skeleton. But... no. I wouldn't." He smiled and he kissed you. You smiled and you kissed back. 

His skull was warm and softer than you expected bone to be. It wasn't really the kind of fleshy kiss you were expecting but really what were you expecting. Skeletons don't have lips. But the way he held you, cradling your face gently with the tips of his fingers, almost as if he was afraid to break you. Your hands rested flat on his chest, having scooted as close as you could to him. He smelled like sunshine and old books. He smelled like home. 

You didn't want this to end.


	19. Couch confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's nice that he cares. This time he cares just enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is totally filler. Necessary filler but still. Sorry for the short chapter. I'm trying to get a few ready because I'm in Iceland next week which will be fun.

You broke apart and everything was bright. It's like the world before was seen through a muddy veil and this was true colour. True sight. 

You loved him. 

He loved you too. You could see it in his eyes. Pure, fierce adoration. Why hadn't you noticed before? Your breath came out in small pants, skin flushed while your heart pounded in your chest. His cheekbones were flushed blue, the slightly flustered look so appealing to you. You want to see him like this more often. He chuckled slightly.   
"I uh, I guess this means you're my vertabae?" You raised an eyebrow.   
"Vertabae."  
"What's wrong with that! That's a great pun!"  
"Pffft haha you're right it was pretty neat. I'll be your vertabae. IF you'll be my bonefriend?" He smiled, stars in his eyes.   
"Oh my stars yes. That pun was great."  
"Punderful almost?" 

He kissed you again. 

The two of you returned to watching TV, with a renewed sense of enlightenment. Your fingers were interlaces and your spine heavily leaned into his ribcage but it was not uncomfortable. Even through his thin T-shirt the hard surface wasn't as hard as you thought it would be. You chewed your lip for a moment.   
"I'm planning on going back into work tomorrow." You said, unsure what his response would be. He stiffened slightly but did not protest.   
"Are you sure? There's no rush, Muffet understands the situation and we don't exactly need the money." He seemed to pull you closer into him, almost as if using his warmth as persuasion.   
"I know, I know. But I want to work. Being cooped up in the house probably won't do anything good for my mental health and I actually enjoy being productive." He let out a low sigh, breath fanning out against the nape of your neck.   
"Okay, but I'm picking you up and dropping you off. No excuses." You smiled. He cared too much.   
"I'm not gonna complain."


	20. Completely in the Ordinary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normal. 
> 
> Normal is good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I force myself to write this and end up spending fifteen minutes on complete and utter fluff Shit? Fuck yea. Merry Christmas my dudes

The angry sound of an alarm hit you full force as you fumbled at it to stop the noise. Work today. You mustered a smile, too tired to really feel emotion but still faintly joyous that your life was returning to normal. 

Normal. 

What was normal now? Monsters were normal, Sans was normal. Working was normal. Everything felt so strangely normal that it unnerved you. This couldn't last forever. You didn't deserve it, would never deserve it. But, you would take it. You were...happy. You slipped on some plain clothes, jeans and a t-shirt, hair in a neat bun that would no doubt become a sad mess by lunchtime. The lightest of makeup and you were about to leave the door-

Sans. 

He made you promise you would go with him. But that meant waking him. Cheeks pink as you remembered the last time you tried to wake him, you slipped into his room. It was an absolute tip. What were you expecting? A small bed in the corner, a ball of blankets with what was no doubt the rising and falling chest of a sleeping skeleton. There was a desk littered with paperwork and the window had a telescope in it. A dingy little thing slightly battered and scraped. It had definitely seen better days. 

Was that a trash tornado. 

That was a trash tornado. What normal person has a self sustaining tornado of garbage just whirling away in the corner of their room? The answer was Sans, obviously. You had a feeling however, that if you asked him how it worked he would just splay his hands mysteriously and whisper magic. Sarcastic bastard. You crept closer to his bed, mindful not to step on any clutter. Albeit there wasn't a lot on the floor bar a few boxes and a treadmill that hadn't been used like ever, but it was fairly dark still, the first few rays of sun yet to peak over the dull grey buildings across the street.   
"Sans," nothing. He didn't even stir. "Sansy, honey wake up I need to go to work." Still nothing. You shook him slightly. "Comic, vertebae ?" Ah, slight movement. You kissed his cheek, papping his face lightly. "C'mon lazy bones I have to go or I'll be late"  
"Nnn," he grumbled, reaching out for you. "Why can't you just not go in today,"  
"Because I've done that for the last few weeks,"  
"So? Now you know it's possible," he pulled you into the warmth with him, wrapping you up in a skeletal hug. You giggled, swaddled in blankets.   
"I do, and I've grown bored of it too, pllleeeaaassseee get up? I can just leave without you, you were the one who wanted to teleport me Mr Funnybone," he sighed, burying his face into your neck.   
"Five more minutes," came his muffled reply.   
"You can have "five more minutes" when you get home. You only have to step two feet from the bed I'm ready to go."  
He rolled out of bed sluggishly, pulling you up and into a hug. Next thing you know was the familial compression of your lungs and rush of air as your feet meet the floor of the store room at Muffet's.   
"Thank you." You said, kissing his cheek. He grinned, still clearly half asleep.   
"Anything for you," he kissed you as best he could for a monster without lips before disappearing. He left behind a slight smell of espresso and the faint colour of blue. 

It was a normal work day. 

As normal as you could get.


	21. The Comic and His Colleagues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's just a storm in a teacup.
> 
> Sometimes it's just the eye of the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you had no idea how much I considered finishing this with another pun.

The morning was productive but exceptionally slow, several customers trickled in and then trickled out again, a steady, slow stream that failed to capture more than the necessary attention for filling cups and serving with a smile. The line wasn’t too long, a timid woman in her fifties, short modern hair and smile lines from a fulfilled life, a small group of men just behind her, strangely serious for a supposed friend group. You rang up the woman’s orders and they stepped up in line.  
“Hello beautiful,” he drawled, a southern charm to his voice, “Two cups of espresso and a black tea,” you nod, ringing up the order, “And,” you raise an eyebrow, tongue feeling thick in your mouth “your number.” you felt strangely sick, like your entire being was completely appalled at this. You filled out one of his requests in blank, monotonous expression. You handed them over, taking extra care so that your hands didn’t touch.  
“£12.88,” you said. He frowned.  
“No number?”  
“Flirting with customers is strictly prohibited and I have a boyfriend.” there was no fluctuation with your voice, it was calm, flat. You were in panic mode inside. You didn’t want to cause a scene on your first day back. It could cost you your job!  
“I bet it’s a filthy monster,” he hissed lowly, only you could hear. “I bet you’re a filthy Downworlder’s plaything.” One of the coffees sloshed in his hand, a large amount spilling onto your hands, firmly clasped onto the counter to stop them from shaking like leaves. It was scalding.  
“N-next!” you call out, hoping he’d take a hint and take himself and his two buddies elsewhere. He laughed, they left. You breathed a sigh of relief, momentarily forgetting the burning of your hand. Ouch. Cold water did the trick and thank the stars that nothing else ‘exciting’ happened for your shift.

[14:56] do you mind spending some time at the lab? i can only teleport once at a time and i got called in for some science stuff this afternoon.

[15:01] Sure! My shift just ended. How come you can only teleport once?

[15:02] there’s less residual magic on the surface, it takes me longer to recharge.

[15:03] That makes sense I think, Monsters are weird. When are you getting here?

[15:04] turn around.

There he was, your favourite skeleton.  
“Hiya Sansy,” you said, throwing your arms around him in a hug. You were just outside Muffet’s and then the clinical smell of chemicals filled the air. Sneaky bastard, he hadn’t even given you any warning.

The lab was green tiled and the air was slightly stuffy. It looked like it was underground as there weren’t any windows but you supposed it may have been for ethical science reasons that you just didn’t understand. Sans had teleported you just into the doorway of the largest room in the building, which housed a big machine several people were crowded around. It was made of a dark metal and seemed to almost look like a strange animal. Four claw-like legs anchored a large tube to the ground and two longer legs stabilised it from the top. The tube was made of some sort of glass, but it was impossible to see through it. It was like trying to look through a muddy veil. From what you could make out, which, albeit, wasn’t much, the scientists were studying a bright red light inside it, and how it reacted to a different, whiter light. But you weren’t completely sure. The scientists themselves were an odd bunch, a tall, treelike monster with several branches twisted around themselves making up its limbs and several leaves hanging from twigs. They were slightly orange and red in hue, it was autumn after all. Two human men were next to him, one significantly older than the other. The older male had silvery hair and fine lines edged deep into his face, his skin was slightly sallow and definitely pale. The younger man was definitely darker, possibly latino, he gave off a Dylan Marron-esque vibe and was happily recording anything the tree monster said. Next to him was a small yellow dinosaur, Alphys? Excitedly typing things into a small monitor connected to the contraption via a thin cable. Where it plugged in you had no idea. It seemed to trail to nowhere.  
“Hey, we’re back,” Sans announces, stepping into the room. You hadn’t noticed him join the others, still overwhelmed by the hustle and bustle of activity in the space. “This is [Y/N], [Y/N] meet Nico, Lincoln, and Arbor. You’ve already met Alphys.” The simulation faded away in the frosted glass tube and their attention was brought to you. Arbor, the tall tree monster, held out his large branch-like hand for you to shake. You did as best you could but his normal handshake almost lifted you into the air. Sans grinned. “He’s a pretty okay dude, Arbor,” he started, “Likes to talk about science all the time. He walnut stop!” You laughed but Arbor groaned.  
“I do not know how you put up with him. His puns are incessant.” Arbor’s voice was impressively low and grand. It seemed to echo across the room and carried his intelligence with it.  
“It’s very nice to meet you!” Nico said, excitedly shaking your hand next. He seemed very content with just being there. “I’m Nico, Nico Rodriguez. I intern here.”  
“Nice to meet you too!” Lincoln was next, bidding you a small hello and shaking your hand with a small motion. His handshake was very firm, almost too strong. You had a feeling he didn’t like you.  
“[Y-Y/N]!” exclaimed Alphys, “I-it’s a pleasant surprise to see you here! I hope you settled into Sans and P-papyrus’ well?” you nod, smiling warmly although the emotional rollercoaster of today had left you feeling a little overstimulated.   
“It’s been great, I still can’t believe they let me stay with them,”  
“I couldn’t have you staying at that death trap,” Sans chipped in, you laughed.

Everything was gonna be okay.


	22. Souls and Spaghetti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A polite discussion over dinner heads into the intimate because you have no idea what you're doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry motherfuckin Christmas. 
> 
> Also it's break now so I can actually do things. And by things I mean stop working myself to death in an art studio and start working myself to death in the comfort of my own home. Ah! To be young and productive!

"So what exactly are you doing in the lab Mr Science Skel ?" You ask, kicking your legs lightly as you sit on the kitchen countertop. It was late evening and you had just returned from the lab with Sans.   
"Well, we're seeing how different soul traits react with magic." He said, standing over a hot stove. The steam billowed out from the pot but didn't seem to touch him, and a pleasant smell filled the room. You lightly brushed your hand, still tender from the coffee incident from earlier that day. You didn't mention it to Sans. He seemed too happy and you didn't want to upset him. He, however, noticed your slight discomfort.  
"All this soul speak upsetting ya?" He quipped, raising an eyebrow bone. You shook your head and sighed a little.   
"Just some idiot at work. Got mad at me because I wouldn't give him my number. Started yelling something about 'Downworler's' and spilled half his coffee all over my hands mid rant. I don't think it was on purpose though, he didn't even notice." He stopped stirring, leaving the pot to pick up your hand tenderly. "Are you okay?" He murmured, kissing the knuckles and skimming over the irritated skin with a cool finger.   
"I'm fine now, it rattled me a little but the guy was probably more upset that I wasn't seduced by his 'coffee and number' trick than I was about my hand. I burn myself all the time. Seriously, it's okay." He wrapped his arms around your waist and nuzzled his cranium into your neck affectionately. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? Were you going to tell me if I didn't ask?" You bit your lip, but relented to tell the truth.   
"You seemed so happy today and I didn't want to ruin that, plus it didn't seem like a big deal, Just some overworld elitist with a chip on his shoulder. I didn't think it was important."  
"Anything about your day is important sweetheart," Sans stated, husky undertones stirring in his voice. You blushed. "You're important."  
"As are you. We can spill the beans about our entire day over dinner then I guess?"  
He grinned that toothy grin you loved.   
"I guess we will then."

After the meal was dished up and happily consumed (Sans was a fantastic cook, you had no doubt he should consider catering as a career if his physics gig ever fell through) you shared everything about your day. From the sweet old lady who kept comparing you to her granddaughter and offering you candy to Sans sleeping that morning and how difficult he made it to get out of bed, even though you were very much awake. You shared a chuckle over it. 

Sans' day was a bit hard to follow. After you had gone to work he got dressed and went to the lab. Alphys has greeted him in her usual skittish way and Undyne popped in for lunch. Arbour WAS continuously heckled by his constant stream of tree puns and he swore he was close to a breakthrough both in chipping into Arbour's usually cool temper and his theory in Soul traits. He hypothesised that Monster soul traits and human soul traits are linked in a way that the magic dealt does more damage when the traits correspond. This means that a human whose trait is Kindness would have a more difficult time against a monster of the same trait. You were enthralled by the science of it all and wanted to swing by the lab more often.   
"How come I couldn't see into the tube properly?" You asked, after he had finished his explanation.   
"You couldn't? I don't know, I could see it perfectly. It may be because you're not used to seeing souls. Monsters are born with an innate sense for them but Humans seem to have forgotten that skill over time. You're just not bred for it anymore."  
"Maybe I just need practice seeing souls then. Without the fighting but though, I'm not really the fighting type." Sans stifled a laugh, but his baritone chuckles still seeped through. "What?! Did I say something wrong?"  
"Baha ahaha nooo of course not! Why would you say that??!" You pouted.   
"Because you're laughing at me!"  
"Wellllll," he chuckled once more before his laughter died down. "Monsters only show their souls for fighting or fuckin. That's the golden rule. And two seeing someone's soul is the most private thing in existence if you're not trying to stab it. It's so vulnerable." You blushed extensively.   
"Do soulmates see each other's souls?"  
"Well, yeah. If they want to of course. But it takes a lot of focus and love to draw it out. And that's the lowercase love mind you."  
"Oh...." 

You just had an idea.


	23. A Bright Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice treat leads to a love rich discussion. But where exactly did it come from?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've planned till chapter 30 but heck I didn't even stick to this chapter plan. I will make that plan tho. Stay tuned.

Mornings are more refreshing if you have to untangle yourself from another being. After dinner, the two of you stayed up talking well into the evening, before retiring to Sans’ bed and falling asleep. Sleeping alone just didn’t feel right. It felt empty and hollow, like a part of you was missing and really, a part was. However, you awoke with a purpose, and that morning you decided to get up extra early to fulfil it.

Sans, being the deep sleeper that he was, didn’t notice you leave and awoke with outstretched arms, trying to reach for the soulmate that just wasn’t there. His heart thudded in his ribcage and he had to slow his breathing. There was noise in the kitchen, Papyrus, having stayed at Undyne and Alphys’ to give the pair of you some privacy, wouldn’t be home so early and so it had to be you. Phew. Relief swept over him. He made his way down the stairs quietly, trying to investigate without disturbing you.

You stood over the stove humming quietly to yourself. A slightly too big apron was tied loosely around your waist and you flipped pancakes like it wasn’t something you were just winging, having never made any before. The way you poured the batter was careful, though, you had a specific shape in mind. Sans cleared his throat, or at least he would if he had one to be cleared. The noise still rang out however and made you jump.   
“Mornin’ sweetheart,” He said, morning voice rough and deep. It was your favourite voice, especially if it washed over you from just behind as he pressed up against you-  
“Morning Sansy!” you say, cheerfully, trying to shake away the sin.  
“Watcha doin’?”  
“I thought I’d get up early and make breakfast as a thank you, seeing as you have to get up early and take me to work.” Slight confusion flitted over his face but he covered it up well.  
“I don’t do it because I have to,” he wrapped his arms around your torso, hugging your frame. “I do it because I want to.” Hot breath fanned on your neck and you could almost hear your brain making excuses for the bright blush filling your cheeks. “Heh. Precious.” He nuzzled your cheek and went to fill the coffee maker with water, but it was already full.  
“Ha! I thought of that. Now go sit and the table and stop trying to help.” You finished up the pancakes and piled each plate high, bringing over his and a cup of coffee before doing the same with your own. The pancakes were well made, slightly savoury and thin, perfect with a sprinkling of sugar and a dash of lemon.* Each one was the shape of a slightly misshapen heart. The craftsmanship was shaky but that made it all the more endearing. You grinned proudly at your work.  
“These look great! But, you didn’t have to,” You grabbed his hand and caressed it tenderly, dipping slightly in the gaps between bone that his magic held together.  
“I wanted to,” you say cooly. It was his turn to blush. “I’m serious. You’re the best thing to ever happen to me and I’m so thankful I met you that night. You saved me. You’ve done so much for me and I’m never going to be able to repay you. Thank you, Sans. For giving me life and… for teaching me what real love is.” You looked at him with doe eyes, slightly misty at your heartfelt speech. You hadn’t intended to be so sentimental but the skeleton man brought it out in you.  
“I- uh..” He was left speechless, hesitating slightly as he stammered out incomprehensible babble to give himself time to recover. “I wouldn’t have done it without a reason. I love you, [Y/N]. I really do, and you make me so much happier than I’ve ever been before. You’ve given me faith in humanity and I you can’t put a price on a thing like that.” He was so serious, not a shred of comedy in his voice. He meant every word and the gravity of his words dripped with love and truth the likes of which you had never experienced. You felt whole, your soul gleamed.

You felt… loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I heard Americans make sweet fluffy pancakes but that's not how us Brits do it. (And Us Jews because I prefer Latke any day of the week B) )


	24. Coffee Shop Conundrums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to fall apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to write a chapter every other day is tough, but armed with a plan I seem to be okay!

An overcast, miserable morning greeted you after breakfast. Sans had dropped you off and left to work, not minding the slight drizzle in the air as he walked. He’d much rather you be safe than he, even in a world that was supposed to be forgiving. Your attention turned to the early morning business men and monsters filing in for the first coffee of the day. They were disgruntled and slightly mussed up, but so were you without that precious caffeine you had grown addicted to. The orders were monotone, like the suits, like the sky, and the lighting that filtered through clean, new glass of the window. Traffic roared past, pedestrians did too, and your mind, albeit occupied with muted thoughts, was despairingly grey. Everything was the same again and your tired eyes glanced wearily at the clock. Time for a break. Cindy, the rabbit monster who was supposed to be taking your shift, seemed to be running a little late, and so you had to work to cover it. You could feel your stomach rumble but thank Stars the noise of the coffee shop patrons covered it.

“Oh my stars! I’m so sorry I’m late [Y/N]!” a panicked Cindy exclaimed as she slipped on her apron and dashed behind the counter. “I’ll make it up to you! I promise!” You just nod and rub your eyes. Man, you were sleepy. A nap wouldn’t go amiss that’s for sure. You decided to watch Muffet bake in the kitchen at the back, having no doubt she could afford an army of chefs to take over whenever she wanted. You supposed that there was an allure to baking that she loved, maybe reminding her of the Undergound, the only home she had known for the majority of her spidery life.  
“Ahuhu Hello [Y/N] dear? On break are we? Here! Try one of my new creations, Infused with magic from yours truly these spider scones are sure to go down a treat!” This was… surprising. Usually Muffet was so stingy with her food you weren’t even allowed to take the unsold, basically expired food from the display case.  
“Thanks Muffet, I could really use a pickup right now.” You bit into the sweet treat, letting the fluffy cream and blueberry jam swim over your tastebuds. Almost instantly you felt fantastic.   
“Sans is your soulmate yes?” You nodded, unsure where the conversation was headed. She only smiled in response to your uncertainty. “I thought as much, your magic was very much depleted. Have either of you two been stressed recently?” Probably. With work and the HF weirdos and trying to keep your soulmateship under wraps everything had probably been getting to both of you.   
“Yeah, pretty stressed.”  
“Try to ease your mind. Your magic was very depleted, it seems as if Sans has been accidentally siphoning off your magic. Perhaps a lot of it on your ‘travels’ here every morning,” you blushed, unaware she even knew he teleported you in every day.  
“Ahuhu, don’t think I wasn’t aware. I have eyes everywhere you know, and not just on my face,” a slender finger on her 2nd left arm tapped her cheek thoughtfully. “It’s a quick fix, though, you just need to eat monster food regularly. Though living with monsters that shouldn’t be too difficult,” You opened your mouth in order to question how she knew your living situation but she hushed you.   
“Eyes everywhere sweetie, now go have your break properly.” You nodded, bidding her a goodbye before sitting at the table in the staffroom, finishing your scone. Your packed lunch didn’t seem so appetising anymore, the monster magic had filled you up.

Cindy looked distraught when you returned back. Turns out, she had messed up several orders.  
“Oh [Y/N]!” she sobbed, “I’m so bad at this job, pleeeaaaseee don’t tell Muffet!” You sighed, patting her shoulder.  
“Chin up Cinds, pull yourself together and try to focus. Getting overly emotional will just make you fuck up more.” she sniffed, but nodded.  
“O-okay. A man asked me to give you this letter, though, he looked kinda scary. Piercing green eyes and really dark hair. Kinda hot too, though.” She handed it over and you opened it. Inside the envelope was another polaroid of you and Sans, much more recently, you two were inside Muffet’s, deep in embrace. With shaking hands, you began to read the letter itself.

“To the Underworlder’s plaything.

We warned you. Now you’re going to pay the price.”

“Cindy… I need you to give a complete description of the man you saw,” you said in a low voice, tense with uncertainty. The letter was stuffed in your pocket and your fingers were all too quick to text Sans. He had never teleported so quick in his life.

 

“We should get the police involved.” you say, in the staffroom behind. Cindy, who’s shift was over, sat in the chair as you paced back and forth. As air-headed as she could be sometimes she genuinely cared for you and wanted to help anyway she could. Sans gripped the letter and polaroid in tense fists, trying not to rip it up in his rage.  
“You know they aren’t going to listen Sweetheart. They’re just as prejudice at these assholes.” Sans replied, trying to reason.  
“We can’t do this alone, not everyone hates monsters. Just by this cafe alone you can see that. What choice do we even have?!” He sighed, scratching the back of his skull in worry.  
“Fine. Fine. But if we’re going to go we go tomorrow. It’s getting dark now and I won’t be able to teleport there since there’s so many of us.”   
“Tomorrow,” you resounded, dull from the aching fear instilled in you.  
“Tomorrow.” he confirmed.


	25. Justices of the Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to go downtown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking Christ this feels rushed. Also, Justices of the Peace (JPS) are an old English form of policing. They were active in the 1300s and are still around today... I think. You can tell I major History can't you.

The next morning was beautiful but you did not feel it. A tense atmosphere clung to the air and dampened every spirit Sans tried to brighten up with a pun or smile.Papyrus, sweet cheerful Papyrus, had come home to it the night prior and didn’t understand. It seemed as if his brother never told him anything because he was so practiced at putting on a facade an facing him, you could act just fine but, not fine enough. Whether it was because your fleshy features gave way to more expression (which you doubted because the skeleton brother’s skeletal faces moved just like flesh if you had ever seen it) or that lying to Papyrus hurt your very existence, you weren’t clear. But one thing was for certain, Sans did not want him to know.  
“He deserves to know if his life will be in danger,” you said with complete certainty over breakfast that morning. Papyrus was still asleep, so conversations, although in hushed tones, still ran freely.  
“no. it’ll upset him too much. we can get this sorted and he’ll never have to know.” So much for Sans the realist, you figured, sighing.  
“But what if we can’t sort this?” you say, “What if one of us gets hurt, what if no one will help us.” He took your hand from across the table, stroking the top of it lightly with the smooth pad of his thumb.  
“no one is gonna get hurt okay?‘cept for them.” His expression turned dark for a moment, but the flash of expression was so fleeting it didn’t register.  
“But if someone does?”  
“then we tell him.”

When the pair of you arrived at the police station, Cindy was already waiting, a worn beanie with slits for her ears pulled tight to her head.  
“Cinds, hey,” you greet her, giving her a hug before regarding the massive building in front. December had hit Ebbot hard and grey-stoned building showed perfect signs of it. Large chunks of its pebbledash exterior were missing, showing exposed brickwork just as grey as its outer shell. Hairline cracks and dirtied windows showed it falling into disrepair, this place was not well maintained in the slightest. You went inside, it smelled slightly musty but clinical in hygiene and the surprising stillness kept you at ease. A long nosed officer was at the front desk, dithering about with paperwork and typing away on her computer every now and again. Her face was scrunched up in a scowl that eventuated her already extensive wrinkles. She was probably middle age, about 40 to say the least, and was greying at the roots.  
“E-excuse me?” you say, clearing your throat to get her attention.  
“Yes?”  
“I’d like to report a crime, uh, two in fact. They’re related so…” She gazed at Sans and Cindy next to you, both of which were standing awkwardly next to you, unsure what to do. She leaned down closer to your ear, a smell of baby powder and cheap perfume hitting you strongly.  
“Are, they the problem? Are they bothering you, Miss?”  
“What? N-no! They’re witnesses. My Boyfriend and I,” at this point you gestured towards Sans. “are being threatened by letter, they broke into my home and have been stalking me ever since!”  
“Well I’m not surprised,” she mumbled, your sharp hearing picking it up.  
“Can I speak to someone who can help me please,” you ask through clenched teeth. “They threatened me at my work too, my life may be in danger.” The receptionist rolled her eyes.  
“PC Delawny is waiting in office 23. It’s on the fourth floor but the elevator is out. You’re gonna have to take the stairs.”

Jesus Christ on a sailboat you were out of shape. By the time you got to office 23 small beads of sweat were threatening your forehead and your breathing was fast paced and shallow. Sans smirked.  
“Tired?”  
“I’m *pant* just *pant* fine.” It turned out that none of the monsters were drained at all. Sans threw you a candy.  
“You’ll live.”

Office 23 was small and off to the side, you’d have missed it if you didn’t nearly walk into the ajar door.  
“PC Delawny?” you asked, peering into the room. Maybe he had left to go find you?  
“Right here!” ah, nevermind. A short but stout man with a goatee and bottle cap spectacles peeked around the door, gesturing you to come in. “I see you took the stairs, unwise choice, the elevator is completely okay, even if you’re trying to be healthy.”  
“Your uh, receptionist told us it was broken.”  
“Damn Gladys, she’s not very nice to people, I’m sorry.”  
“It’s… fine.” Sans and Cindy filtered into the room and shut the door behind them.  
“Please! Have a seat, all three of you.” You did so and he opened up a notebook. “So, just for the records, what crime are you exactly reporting.”  
“A Break-in.”  
“Stalking.”  
“Threats!”  
The three of you said at once. Delawny was taken aback but recovered quickly.  
“R-ight… Names?”  
“[F/N] [L/N]”  
“Sans Serif,”  
“Cindy Amherst,”  
“So tell me what happened, and don’t talk all at once!”  
And so you did. You described everything from the polaroids and the break-in to the elitist in the coffee shop. You gripped Sans’ hand for comfort and said what needed to be said.  
“And what is your relationship to these two… monsters?”  
“Is that necessary to the case?”  
“It may give us an insight to motive,” Sans looked at you imploringly.  
“Sans is my boyfriend, we live together, and Cindy’s just a co-worker,” She eyed you up, “and a good friend. They don’t know each other.”  
“Right. Do you have the letters with you?” You pulled them out of your pocket, having sealed them in a plastic bag to keep them safe.  
“This isn’t the kind of case I can do by myself, but I’ll send a sketch artist to talk to you two about the suspect and send this down to forensics. Two officers will come to talk to you later, don’t run off anywhere in the meantime.” He winked. You smiled, for the first time in this whole ordeal.  
“Thankyou.”

After a few more details you had left the station, the morning sun still high over the east. That hadn’t taken too long at all.  
“See?” you nudged Sans, “I told you it was a good idea!” Cindy rubbed her arm awkwardly,  
“I’ve gotta go, My shift starts in half an hour so,”  
"Bye..." Cindy left you and Sans by the station, you feeling worried but relieved. Sans rubbed your shoulder tenderly, noticing how tense you were. "Hey," he started, you looked at him. "It's gonna be okay now." You flung your arms around him and sobbed into his chest. "I hope so Sansy, I hope so."


	26. Pressing the Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unwanted pictures, and unwanted people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cut Muffet out of the last chapter, sorry to those who have already read it! (Go back and re-read the bit at the end- it's important for this chapter!) Also, I don't hate Mettaton, he's actually on your side- it's just... difficult to see right now.

You arrived home with Sans to see Papyrus in the kitchen, it had been a while since you two had properly talked, with everything going on you hadn’t had the time, nor the energy.  
“SANS’ HUMAN! BROTHER! WELCOME BACK! WHERE DID YOU GO?” you bit your lip, nudging Sans with your foot.  
“Hi Pap, can we talk to you?” He blinked, not really understanding the solemn tone.  
“OF COURSE!” You ushered him to the table and sat down.  
“Well, we went to the human police about some horrible people at my work,” you looked at Sans for help phrasing it, you didn’t want to worry another skeleton in your life.  
“OHO- THE ROYAL GUARD OF THE OVERWORLD?”  
“Yeah, precisely. They’re gonna get them and make them stop. We just went there to tell them what we knew. Someone will be dropping by later to get some more information and then it should be fine.” You didn’t believe your own words. Was it going to be fine? Probably not. You didn’t think so, but telling the terrible truth to such a person? So trusting in the good of the world? You couldn’t even fathom it.  
“THAT’S FANTASTIC THEN! SHALL WE CELEBRATE THIS JUDICIAL SUCCESS WITH MY SPECIAL LUNCH SPAGHETTI!?”  
“sure bro, sounds awesome.” Your phone vibrated in your pocket.   
“Yeah, Paps,” Who could it be? You didn’t have that many people in your contacts, if any.

[XXX-XXX-XXX]  
[11:33AM]Hello darling~ It’s Mettaton, I’d love for a catch-up interview, perhaps even more than just audio!

You rolled your eyes. Did you really want to deal with that now? No. You didn’t. But what choice did you have?

[11:35AM] Hey, I’m actually super busy right now, at work. Sorry.

[XXX-XXX-XXX] sent a file.

You and Sans outside the police station. 

Robot Asshat  
[11:40AM] One of my dear fans sent it in, do you want the nastier press to get a hold of this? Let me at it before someone else does! 

Well, now what choice did you have? You sighed.   
“Hey, Sans?” He looked at you from the kitchen. “C’mere.”  
“what’s up sweetheart?”  
“The Robot Asshat. He wants an interview,”  
“Tell ‘em to fuck off.”  
“Can’t- he’s got pictures without context.” Confusion flashed across his skull.  
“Lemme see?” You showed him the photo on your phone. A hiss of anger escaped through his teeth. “When?”  
“Hasn’t said. Should we just get it out of the way?”  
“Fine.” he relented. 

[12:01PM] Fine whatever, come by later… Video and all.

That was you

[12:01PM] asshole

That was Sans.

[12:03PM] Fabulous news! I’m going to ignore your comment and will swing by at 3 PM sharp. See you then darling!

You laugh and shove sans playfully.  
“Ass! He thinks that was me!”  
“maybe he’ll stop making moves on you then,”  
“That was once, and,” you blushed, “It was the reason we got together anyway.” Sans grinned,  
“so shy, remember who seduced who?” He pulled you close, one hand laced with yours, the other wrapped around your waist. You laughed a little. “you had me wrapped around your little finger from the moment i met you,” his voiced dropped lower as his breath brushed your skin. Your cheeks were on fire, his actions so sly and seductive. Sans kissed your cheek, trailing kisses down from your jaw to your collarbone, not daring to drop lower with his brother in the other room. You let out a light sigh, bringing his face up to yours.  
“Yet I am equally enthralled with you,” you say, at last, regaining your voice. You kissed him lightly on his skeletal grin, just as Papyrus hollered for lunch. Damn, if he hadn’t called, you weren’t quite sure where that would have led. 

After 3 hours of Papyrus gushing about Mettaton over glittering spaghetti (you had convinced him to use edible glitter, so at least you could eat it without health issues) you were sat on the arm of the sofa, playing with a frayed cushion as you waited for the robot of your nightmares. 

You hated public speaking.

A knock at the door, you and Sans groaned collectively. Showtime, you guessed. Sans got up and opened the door, you hovered by the couch, regretting your life choices.  
“Ah, hello Sansy darling! I suppose you got the message that I was coming?” Mettaton said, batting his eyelashes. Sans gritted his teeth and smiled plainly.  
“loud and clear. and don’t call me ‘sansy’.” It sounded so sickly saccharine coming from that rust bucket’s voice box. Only you could call him Sansy.  
“My my, how abrasive~” he cooed, walking into the shared space. “[Y/N]! Darling, you look wonderful, how great it is to see you!” He scooped you up in his arms for a hug. A cold, metal, sharp hug.  
“H-i Mettaton. It’s uh, it’s nice to see you too,” you managed, trying to be as nice as possible. He grinned, setting you down.   
“Now, you know how this goes, I’m just going to ask you a few questions about this sweet picture and you,” at this he booped your nose, “are going to give me all the precious details!”  
“Uh, okay then…”  
“Fantastic! Shall I set up the camera?”

Jesus fucking christ you were beginning to hate robots.

“Beauties and Gentlebeauties, please cast your fabulous minds back to a few months ago, where I interviewed our Dearest [Y/N] here about what it’s like to be a human living with monsters! Just this morning, I was sent an interesting picture of her and a monster, and wanted a catch-up! So, [Y/N], what exactly is going on in this picture~?”  
“We were outside the Ebbot police station, I was upset and he was comforting me,” you said plainly.  
“Wo-ah! Hold the phone, darling, why were you outside a police station?” His gloved metal ‘claw’ patted your knee, it was uncomfortable, to say the least.  
“There were some guys bothering me at work, bunch of elitists that we, Sans, my co-worker and myself, had decided to report.”  
“Well, I’m sure that our lovely audience,” he winked at the camera at this, eugh. “Would love for a follow up later on, when all is resolved?”  
“I- uh,” Mettaton looked at you imploringly. “sure, I guess?”  
“Magnifique!! Now, you and Sans seem mightily close in that picture, is there a budding romance to be seen?” You blushed profusely.  
“I-I uh, uhm, that is to say,” Sans, who had been out of frame the entire time, brewing in his anger towards of Mettaton, sat down on the sofa and slung his arm around your shoulders.  
“she means yeah,” He said, eyeing up Mettaton’s hand, still clasping your knee. He let go immediately, clapping his hands in delight. Message received you supposed. But you could have sworn Sans’ left eye flashed blue for a moment.  
“Oh my stars, Dear audience, this may be the first ever public inter-species couple!” Sans shrugged, you were quiet.  
“doesn’t really matter to us, right sweetheart?” you shook your head, quietly turning into a tomato. PDA wasn’t really something you were used to. Your hand found his and you squeezed it for comfort, he chuckled.  
“Well, I suppose this concludes today’s interview, thank you very much for joining us today [Y/N] and Sans, I would lo-ve to have you on our live shows sometime~”  
“I- uh, yeah, maybe, uh, okay.” You were still shellshocked, words not being processed correctly.  
“Fantastic! Well, I’ve got all the footage I need, Goodbye sweet [Y/N],” he kissed your hand sweetly, “Goodbye Sansy darling!” and thus, he left, in a shower of glitter and scented perfume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahaha chapter title is a pun- I'm so happy I thought of it.
> 
> [Press- Mettaton is the Press- Pressing the matter- he's pursuing the matter of- you probably get it-sorry]

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment what you like/don't like- help a sister out!


End file.
